


Hideaway

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Matt and Matthew sneak away to an old tree house hideaway to have sex for the very first time.





	Hideaway

“Are you sure nobody can find us here?” Matthew asks as he settles back into a bean bag chair. His boyfriend Matt is leaning over him and looking into his face. 

“Pretty sure,” he replies, reaching up to cup Matthew’s cheek with his wide palm. “Nobody comes here but me." 

They’re in an old tree house in the woods out back of Matt’s house. His mother was due home at any time, and they’d decided to make today ‘The Day.’ They had both talked about it, agonized over it, googled how to do everything right. All that was left after that was buying condoms and lube– something Matthew had volunteered to do. 

Matt had tried once, and he’d stood utterly stock still and red as he looked over the options in the store. Unable even to pick a size or brand, he’d come back out to his beat-up old pick up truck to murmur to Matthew, ”… I-I dunno which to buy…“ 

So Matthew had gotten that stuff instead. The clerk had looked him over and seemed amused somehow. Perhaps because he thought that Matthew was kidding himself, or perhaps it was because he bought two boxes of differently sized condoms. (Really though, he’d had to. One was for him and the other was for Matt. There was no bruise to manly pride to admit that Matt was a little bigger and a little thicker than him.) 

Still, all the preparation was done now. They’d messed around a few times, because everything on the internet had said that going straight from zero to full blown anal was a  _Bad Idea_. They had trusted the internet on that at least, and they had spent the last few make out sessions just getting Matthew stretched and 'used to’ penetration. 

It was a little weird at first, of course, but Matt was good with his hands. Lacking in experience, perhaps, but that was nothing a few quick searches on google couldn’t fix for them. Finding a place to consummate their relationship was the hard part actually, because both Matt and Matthew had parents with unpredictable tendencies. The last thing they wanted was to be heard or caught at it by their parents.  

It wasn’t that their parents would be too outraged- Matt is nineteen going on 20 and Matthew is 18-, but they wanted to avoid the awkwardness. Matt’s Mom and Matthew’s Dad would both try to give them sex tips and tricks. No one wants to be subjected to that. 

But here they were, finally prepared and alone in Matt’s old treehouse. A good place to lose their virginity, they’d both agreed. Romantic somehow to be here like this, with the sunlight filtering in through the leaves. They’d brought out the beanbag chair, several thick blankets to lay out on the floor and pillows. Their big day was finally at hand. 

And Matt is nervous. Quite nervous, actually. He’s chewing his lip and blushing dark as he kisses Matthew again. 

"Wanna get started? Sure you still wanna?” Matt’s voice is quiet, eyes imploring.

A gentle giant, his Matt. 

“Of course I still wanna,” Matthew replies, and he pulls Matt in to steal another kiss, a deeper one. 

“Then… then come lay down on the blankets. This chair will get awkward fast." 

Matthew nods and he moves to kneel in front of Matt on the blankets, the pillows somewhere behind him. He reaches forward to slide his hands through Matt’s hair. Heart pounding now, he gazes into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

"Relax Matt,” he says softly. “And come kiss me, kay?" 

Without a word, Matt leans forward to catch his lips. This invitation is enough for them both to actually get started, and Matt presses Matthew back down against the pillows. He crawls up between his legs, and he slides his hands into his shirt to touch his skin. Matthew smiles into the kiss at how gentle his partner lays him out, and he wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

Matthew doesn’t need him to be so gentle, but this is their first time. That lingering sweetness is really appreciated. They kiss and touch for a few moments before Matthew moves to unbutton Matt’s shirt and push it down off of his shoulders. Matt hesitates before he sits up, panting already, and pulls his undershirt up and off. Matthew reaches out, fingertips gently trailing up his stomach and chest. He can’t help but admire how the dappled sunlight looks on Matt’s pale skin.

“You’re staring…” Matt murmurs as he leans back over.

Knowing he must be making a pretty picture stretched out beneath him, Matthew responds simply with, “And you’re not?”

It brings a smile to Matt’s lips, and he slides Matthew’s shirt up to reveal his stomach and chest. 

“Help me get this off yeah?” Matt murmurs. With a bit of squirming, they get Matthew’s shirt off and tossed to the side.

Then Matt leans down to mold their bodies together again, kissing him eagerly. Matthew is starting to get worked up now, feeling that broad chest pressed close to his own. Wanting to tease Matt as well, he nips at his lips while sliding a hand down the back of his jeans. He gropes his ass and jerks his hips forward, grinding up to meet him.

“Ohhhhhh!” Matt groans then, and he starts grinding against him in a teasing sort of rhythm.

Still they’re both young, and it doesn’t take them all that long to be too excited to keep the teasing. Matt pulls Matthew’s pants and underwear away, putting them aside before taking his own off. As Matt starts to settle back between his legs, Matthew flushes and puts a hand on his chest to stop him. Matt’s expression changes, and for a second, he thinks he’s done something wrong. Matthew can see the trepidation in his expression.

“What’s wrong…?”  

Matthew shakes his head. “Nothing… Nothing’s wrong just uhh…Lemme get my socks off…” he says. “I’ll feel stupid being naked except for socks.”

For a second, Matt’s expression is completely stunned, then he laughs in a slightly surprised way. “I’m getting ready to put my fingers in your ass, and  you’re worried about having sex in your socks??”

Even more embarrassed now, Matthew pinches him. “H-hey!!! There’s nothing w-weird about that!!”

Matt just shakes his head and smiles a bit more, moving to pull Matthew’s socks off for him.

“Better…?”

“Yes, better,” Matthew says, but he’s pouting.

So Matt leans in to kiss that pout, and he busies his hands with the lube. He presses his fingers to his entrance, and he feels his partner stiffen. It only takes him a moment to relax again though, because Matthew is used to fingers by now. Still, Matt goes slowly, pressing one in first and making sure he’s alright.

Matthew takes a breath and presses his head back against the pillows. “W-well?? Get started already…!”

With a nod, Matt starts to stretch him, adding more fingers as he goes. While his hand is busy, he’s sliding his mouth over Matthew’s neck, collar bone and chest. He leaves kisses and sweet words of love on his skin as he goes, and Matthew is red from it. 

“Matt god, you’re so sweet…” He’s gripping at Matt’s shoulders, and then he rubs at his back. Finally, he reaches down between them and takes hold of his cock. 

So Matt stretches him, and Matthew returns the favor by stroking him. Soon enough they find themselves falling into an easy rhythm. Eventually, Matt hooks his fingers in just the right way, and Matthew’s hips jerk up roughly.

“God fucking dammit…!” he gasps out. “Let’s… oh let’s start. I wanna do it…!”

Matt nods, fairly red in the face and worked up by now too. “Yeah… yeah…”

He puts on a condom first then lubes his cock as well. After he’s sure everything is in order, he moves to press his cock to his entrance. The internet had said that doing it doggy style could make anal a lot easier the first time but…. They had agreed. They wanted to be nose to nose for their first time together.

So Matt presses down against him, and he kisses him soundly. “I’m pushing in now,” he murmurs. He does push in then, slow and just a little, and Matthew makes a sound of discomfort.

“Y-you’re thick… uhhh thicker than your fingers but… but it’s good. Keep going…” Matthew squirms beneath him a little as Matt pushes forward slowly again, and he groans softly. For a second, Matthew’s not completely sure if he can take the whole of him inside, but then Matt is stroking his cock.

Predictably, Matthew jerks up toward the hand on his erection and he reaches up to catch at Matt’s shoulders. His fingers dig in a bit, and he looks into Matt’s eyes.

“Just relax,” Matt says softly. “I won’t force my way in.”

Matthew nods, breathing out a long moan, and closes his eyes. Little by little, Matthew is able to relax—between how good the hands on him feel and how sweet Matt’s whispered encouragements are, it’s actually not that hard.

“T-there,” Matt says finally. “Completely in.” There’s a strain in Matt’s voice as though he’s struggling very hard to stay in control. “So good Matthew, you feel so good.”

It takes Matthew a moment to get used to the intrusion, to adapt to the thick cock inside him for the first time. Then he smiles and squeezes around him. Matt’s cry of pleasure has him more than ready to do more.

“You can move," he mumbles, jerking Matt down to look into his eyes. “I’m all yours.”

Matthew sees it- the change in his expression. From sweet and loving and gentle to something incredibly loving still but passionate, fiery. It’s a beautiful expression, and Matthew barely has time to appreciate it before Matt is kissing him roughly. Then he pulls out, thrusting back in after a moment. 

At first it’s a bit painful, but their preparation had paid off. It was, by far, much more pleasure than pain, and Matthew is overwhelmed by it. They keep kissing and touching and moving, and there’s hardly a moment where Matthew’s cries and moans of pleasure aren’t right against his lover’s lips.  He wonders, briefly, what it would be like to have Matt’s mouth on his neck instead- biting and sucking and leaving marks- while they did this but…

This is good too. He can almost taste the pleasure Matt is feeling each time he moans, each time he cries out. Matthew’s fingers fist in the back of Matt’s hair to keep him there, nose to nose, and with his other hand, he claws at his back with desperate want. All Matthew wants is to go on kissing him forever while they make the floorboards under them creak with the mounting force of their love making.

It’s not that long actually, because neither of them have much stamina. Soon, Matt starts thrusting harder, starts moving faster. With each thrust, Matthew is crying out against his lips, and Matt is answering him with grunts and moans and low murmurs of his name. It’s all Matthew can do to hang on to control as long as he does, but then Matt is stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Matthew is coming undone. His whole boy jerks up and goes stiff as he rides out the best orgasm of his young life. As expected, this is much better than masturbation. 

He’d feel bad about coming so soon, but Matt finishes not that far behind, and he falls down onto the pillows next to him. For several long moments, they lay at each other’s sides, panting and sweating and riding out the high of their love making.

“I say,” Matt finally mumbles, interrupting the silence. “We wait like thirty minutes and have another go….”

Matthew laughs and turns to look into his face. “Agreed. Let’s just relax for now. I can officially call you my lover now huh?”

The word makes Matt blush but he leans in to kiss Matthew’s forehead. “Yeah, you can, can’t you?” 


End file.
